cbwtemparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Amea
Amea, pronounced uh-MAY-ah, is one of the sixteen Toa created through a joint effort of Mata Nui and Infernum. History Spoiler ahead. Highlight the text to read, if you wish. Amea has a very brief history as she was created as a Toa, not as a Matoran. However, due to Infernum's "keyboard smash" during Madness: Genesis, Amea and her teammates all have falsified memories. Below are all of her false memories. Amea was the Toa of Sonics that the Piraka had fought and killed. However, unknown to the rogue Skakdi, Amea had survived, just barely. Infernum was the one who came along and placed her in stasis for regeneration once she promised to take part in the Deathmatch. However, the extent of her injuries were so severe that her eyesight was permanently lost; Amea is completely blind. Before being a Toa, Amea lived on of the Southern Island Chains, as a happy little Matoran. She was made to become an Av-Matoran, but Amea was one of the final prototypes and she was instead finished off as a De-Matoran, which explains why she is female. Her life was, more or less, uneventful until the arrival of a small strongbox that came floating up to the shore. This box passed from hand to hand, in an attempt to discover who would be able to open it. Not even the Plasma Toa of Amea's home island had been able to pry it open. It was Amea who got the box open, simply by brushing her hands over it. With a soft click, the box opened and a Toa Stone greeted her eyes. Her days of peace and quiet were over. She soon journeyed the Southern Chains, seeking adventure. It was not long when her home was ravaged by a new group of renegades, calling themselves the Piraka. The majority of Matoran of escaped, but the island's Toa, who had mentored and trained her, perished. She sought revenge. Revenge, however, would not come to her. She was completely overwhelmed, and left for dead. And, so, that is how Infernum came to find her, heartlight flashing, her scarred body spread-eagled on the island's rocky beach. Amea's story, along with the rest of her team's, continues in the Madness Series. Equipment *'Twin Hyper katanas: '''Every Toa of Sonics should have these. These thin blades are capable of moving at speeds well over the sound barrier. Therefore, they are excellent for incredibly fast attacks, creating sonic booms effortlessly, or just swinging around really, really fast. *'Watermelon: See this page. *'Kanohi Faxon: '''Toa Amea wears the Great Faxon. This mask allows the user to copy Rahi abilities that share the user's same general environment. Amea's Great Faxon is black and has whited-out eyeholes since she is blind. Known Moveset *'Hyper Voice: 'Amea channels her power directly into her voice, unleashing a sonic shockwave well over the recommended hearing limit. *'Sonic Boom: Amea can swing her hyper katanas at speeds reaching Mach 3 (three times the speed of sound) creating huge sonic booms that disorients and, more often than not, incapacitates her enemy. *'Auditory Hallucination:' Though Amea is unable to create true hallucinations, she can certainly cause a target to imagine noises, often scary ones. *'Perish Song:' A much more powerful version of the Hyper Voice. All those who hear this song and look directly at her will instantly fall into a temporary coma. The only cure for an unfortunate being in this state is time, usually twelve to eighteen hours. Amea cannot use this attack for too long, or she risks falling into a coma herself. *'Nova Blast:' Like all Toa, Amea can unleash all of her power at once in an Sonic Nova Blast. She has never done so, so it is unknown what form her Nova Blast takes. Stats Maximum value is 15. Personality Like all other De-Matoran, she was quiet, somber, and hated loud noises. Interestingly enough, she didn't mind being around her home island's Toa. Perhaps this is due to the fact that the island was peaceful enough to have too much fighting going on, so Amea was able to deem the Toa "quiet". Having become a Toa herself hasn't changed her personality in the slightest. When she was assigned, along with the rest of the Nameless Team, to Xeno Nui, she actually refused to stay inside Haven most of the time, and kept to herself on the outskirts of the town. Furthermore, Amea seems to be fairly patient and peaceful when dealing with others. She's a team player, willing to work with others. However, Amea can come across as a bit aloof, seeing as she's so quiet. Her blindness also causes her to react in ways others might find a bit strange. Nevertheless, she has not let this disability get the better of her. A final quirk in Amea's personality is her love of round objects, and petting them. This may partially be due to the fact that touch is one of Amea's primary senses. It is further explained why in the Madness Series. Relationships *Xaedan: Disrespected authority figure, teammate, eventual love interest *Unnamed Toa of Plasma: Mentor *Anzix: Complex relationship, love interest *Caine: Respected authority figure *Tsukumi: Love rival, teammate *Kaixin: Teammate, eventual love rival *Watermelon: "Love interest" *Kaede: Eventual love rival, teammate *"Mary": Eventual love rival, teammate *Vyander: Teammate *Longinus: Enemy *Valaryx: Enemy *Korvald: Enemy Appearances *Madness: Fluctuation (First appearance) *Madness: Pandemonium *Madness: Deuce *Madness: Watermelon *Madness: Paradox Gallery Trivia *Amea takes her name from a blind character from a very plot-driven flash game ChineseLegolas played. The two characters share no other similarities. *Amea represents the soft-spoken, timid character often found in a harem.